The present disclosure relates generally to supply chain systems, and more particularly to allocating suppliers using geographical information system and supplier capability.
A supply chain (e.g., retail chains) could include hundreds of customers and suppliers, and it is not trivial to allocate suppliers to customers. Effective allocation of suppliers is helpful in sizing the suppliers, and lead to better customer services and reduced costs (e.g., inventory), better utilization of resources such as warehousing space, transportation fleet. While the traditional methods for supplier selection are based on price, current inventory, historical records, business relationship and distance between the supplier and customer, they may not always provide an effective solution.